Recuperando sus anhelos
by TrixBB
Summary: Encontré una escena de 41 segundos eliminada del 6x14 en que se aprecia claramente el instante en que Booth recupera sus sentimientos por Brennan... Estamos a DOS dias!


Estaba furioso, indignado, que les pasaba a todos esos perdedores que se atrevían a llamarla intentando conseguir una cita con ella para esa misma noche… allí estaba otra vez sonando su teléfono… de seguro, se trataba de otro fulano intentando que aceptara una invitación para salir a cenar, con la expectativa de disfrutar después de una noche haciendo el amor con ella.

Solo de pensarlo se le aceleraba el pulso, se le erizaba la piel de rabia y deseaba con el corazón que la tierra se abriera y se tragara al infeliz que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono. Resultaba muy difícil concentrarse en el caso que tenían entre manos, si constantemente eran interrumpidos por el celular de su compañera que no paraba de timbrar… no soportaba ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera aceptar alguna de esas invitaciones.

Iban camino al Instituto Jeffersonian discutiendo sobre las características del arma con la que se había cometido el asesinato, el ex francotirador conducía la camioneta, la antropóloga viajaba en el asiento del copiloto revisando algunos documentos y comentando con su compañero la información que leía. Se hallaban intercambiando opiniones cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono de la mujer.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el agente del FBI cruzo dedos sobre el timón rogando que tampoco aceptara esa invitación. Intentó lucir distraído, despreocupado, pero la verdad era que aguzando el oído procuraba escuchar hasta el mínimo detalle de la conversación. Huesos no tenía secretos con él y respondía a la llamada con absoluta naturalidad e indiferencia. Cuánta felicidad le daba sentir la desgana con la que Huesos trataba a ese tal Vincent, y entonces pudo respirar tranquilo, acababa de escucharla decir "el planetario suena romántico pero no me interesa, quizás en otra ocasión, adiós".

Una preocupación surgió de súbito en la mente de Booth, quizás su compañera había hecho algún plan con anterioridad. El agente quiso confirmar si su mejor amiga ya tenía planes para esa noche y le dijo en tono divertido "¡cuántas invitaciones Huesos!". Aunque la científica estaba segura que no se había tratado de una pregunta sino más bien de un simple comentario por parte de su compañero, sintió la necesidad de aclarar que no tenía intenciones de aceptar ninguna invitación para era noche, y replicó "es San Valentín, los hombres quieren sexo".

El agente no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La Huesos polígama que conoció hacía más de seis años no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente en aceptar una noche de sexo sin compromiso con un hombre al que considerara capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. En cambio, ahora se hallaba frente a una mujer distinta, una mujer que se negaba a aceptar una invitación a cenar que llevara implícito el consentimiento de una noche de sexo sin amor.

Estos pensamientos lo forzaron a enfrentarse nuevamente con sentimientos que tenía refundidos en lo más hondo del corazón. Los celos que había sentido frente a cada llamada recibida por su compañera, lo obligaron a afrontar sus propios deseos, lo hicieron recuperar los anhelos que pensó había perdido y que de pronto resurgieron con más intensidad que nunca. Dejó de ser el agente especial del FBI, el fiel compañero de la mejor antropóloga forense del país, para transformase una vez más en el hombre perdidamente enamorado de la mujer detrás de numerosas distinciones académicas, el hombre que solo deseaba vivir para hacer feliz a su Huesos.

Sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de ilusiones renovadas por un futuro junto a ella, en el cual compartirían no solo sus días, sino también sus noches. Y entonces sintió el impulso de detener el auto, tomar las manos de su compañera entre las suyas, perderse en lo profundo de esos ojos que conocía a la perfección y besarla con devoción. Pero se contuvo, sabía muy bien que no era el momento. Con las decisiones que tomó durante los últimos meses, se había complicado la vida de la peor manera, logrando que su compañera se alejara, se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo ser feliz con Hannah.

Ahora tenía que ser paciente, recuperar poco a poco la confianza de la mujer que amaba, demostrarle con sus actos de cada día cuanto la deseaba, lo arrepentido que se encontraba por todo el dolor que le había causado, y lo más importante, lo decidido que estaba de vivir cada uno de los días que le quedaban de vida junto a ella, amándola, cuidándola, protegiéndola.

Brennan se encontraba muy confundida, no lograba descifrar ni la mirada, ni la sonrisa que observaba en el rostro de Booth, era en situaciones como esa que necesitaba conversar con Angela para comprender lo que ocurría. Le pareció que los ojos de su compañero volvían a brillar como no lo hacían desde hace algún tiempo, pero no lograba deducir la causa. Además comprobó que el agente le volvía a dedicar esas maravillosas sonrisas que en ocasiones la inducían a pensar en lo compatibles que serían ambos en la cama, pero que en la mayoría de oportunidades la hacían sentir reconfortada, protegida, amada.

La antropóloga era absolutamente consciente de que no poseía las capacidades comunicativas de Booth, ella no era capaz de descubrir las intenciones que se ocultaban detrás de las palabras. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la forma en que su compañero se comportó durante cada una de las llamadas telefónicas que ella atendió estando junto a él… "podría afirmar que se trataba de esa respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio", pensó. Lo meditó bien y no tuvo dudas, Booth había sentido celos.

No podía explicar en términos científicos lo que experimentaba en ese momento, pero de pronto se sintió feliz. Le pareció que todo volvía a ser como antes entre ellos y se llenó de esperanza en el futuro.


End file.
